Same Side, Same Bed
by Taw2541
Summary: After being apart for over two weeks and thinking their relationship was over, Sara takes Ava to their place for some overdue making up. Post 4x12. One-Shot.


Sara and Ava walked into their apartment, it was still a complete mess from when Neron abducted Ava; a broken mirror with glass all over the floor.

"Uh, I am not looking forward to cleaning this up," Ava exclaimed with annoyance looking at her surroundings.

"Why don't you let me take care of this," Sara told her.

"Sara, no I can help." Ava insisted.

"Ava, you've been held hostage by a demon trying to make you the host for another demon for two weeks; you can let me deal with a messy apartment," Sara stated.

"Alright if you insist. I'm gonna take a shower and change." Ava said walking towards the bathroom.

"Oh good, I wanted to say something," Sara replied causing Ava to shoot her a look. "Ava, I love you but you really smell."

"Jerk," Ava said playfully, then as she left to go to the bathroom she sniffed under her armpit and found out that Sara was sadly right.

Hopping into the shower, Ava took a moment to herself to enjoy the hot water falling onto her body. Losing herself in her thoughts, it was hard for her not to think about her time in Purgatory; the two weeks she just spent worrying Sara and where they stood after that fight. As she finished shampooing and conditioning her hair, Ava took her attention to lathering her body with soap. Her soapy hands moving across her full breasts, to her armpits; God she had some hair there now after her captivity. Moving down she could already tell she was going to need a bikini wax and her legs, bumpy, with several dozen hairs sprouting. Honestly, if she wasn't so tired she would definitely shave off all this hair. Turning off the shower, Ava grabbed a towel to dried herself off and dressed in a white bathrobe.

Walking out of the bathroom, Ava noticed the lights were off but the room was lit with scented candles; the room was filled with the aroma of Fornasetti, the smell of different varieties of flower bouquets, it was a smell that she and Sara both enjoyed when they found it shopping together. Speaking of Sara she was there lying on their bed naked, looking beautiful and having her legs crossed. "Enjoy your shower?" Sara asked with her playful smile.

"It was ... refreshing." Ava answered, a little stunned by Sara's surprise. "If you were planning to do this, why didn't you join me in the shower?"

"It crossed my mind but I think I like this better," Sara replied.

"I think I do too, but babe I'm still kinda tired and ... and honestly I haven't shaved or waxed in "certain" places." Ava embarrassingly admitted.

Getting off the bed, Sara walked over to her girlfriend playing with Ava's bathrobe. "What "certain" places? Cause I can assure you, I won't mind." Sara said then started slowly kiss Ava's neck causing Ava to close her eyes to enjoy it.

"Sara ... I ... I'm really tired, oh hell!" Ava said trying to turn down Sara's advances but she was just nibbling on her in all the right ways that eventually she just relented and kissed her.

Still, on each other's lips, Sara and Ava got her out of her bathrobe. Wrapping their arms around one another, Sara could still feel the heat and dampness of Ava's body pressing against her own. Falling onto the bed, Sara quickly got Ava on her back, parting her lips she went down towards her neck and soon after her breasts. Ava's nipples were slightly smaller than usual but were more erect than normal when they were aroused as they are now, Sara took the left one into her mouth and pulled it back with her lips, hard. Repeating her action, Sara used her other hand to squeeze and massage Ava's other breast. Sara took notice of Ava's back arching in pleasure as shifted her lips to the right nipple, Sara couldn't help but love her girlfriend's breasts they were the biggest she ever played with, even bigger than Nyssa's.

Ava cupped Sara's face pulling her back to her lips, playing with their tongues, Ava took her turn to fondle Sara's breasts; squeezing them as a whole and the nipples between her fingers. Slowly but surely, she felt Sara's hand going down her body reaching her womanhood. She could feel Sara slowing stroking it, going up and down, back and forth. Ava could tell that Sara was teasing her and it was working, her body was giddy with anticipation waiting for Sara to leave her upper lips and go down to her lower ones. Suddenly, as if reading her mind, Sara ran her tongue slowly down Ava's body. Reaching her destination, Sara began kissing the inside of her thigh it was bumpy missing the smoothness that Sara had grown accustomed to, and as for Ava's pussy she was developing a bush; not that Sara had mind she worked with her fair share of bushes before.

Ava felt flush once Sara put her face between her legs, she could feel her lips kissing her upwards and then felt her wet tongue go downward and upward repeatedly. Using her hands to fondle her body, Ava grew hotter by the minute with each touch to herself and every moment Sara was eating her. Much to her regret, Ava moved away from Sara's mouth who tried to follow her crouch like a kid wanting candy. Turning around, Sara gazed at Ava's sexy back and lost her mind once she got on her knees and elbows giving Sara what was perhaps the best view of her girlfriend's amazing ass that she had ever seen. Ava backed into Sara and picking up her intention fell onto her back as Ava laid her her lower lips onto Sara again; just as she got to Sara's.

Still performing oral on each other, Sara and Ava laid on there sides both rubbing and squeezing one another's asses as they continued to go down on each other. Sara grew hotter as Ava worked on her, she could feel her fingers moving her folds and her tongue of her clit. Sara moaned as Ava began flicking her tongue back and forth, then started to jab her with it like she was in a boxing match. Not wanting Ava to feel left out given her position, she pressed her tongue and began rotating it slowly, gradually she began to increase her speed moving in circular motions even faster on her love.

Trying to hold herself together, Ava inserted her middle and ring fingers into Sara tasty love organ, and started to wiggle them inside her up and down. Ava soon realized what their lovemaking was quickly starting to feel like a competition between her and Sara, trying to make the other cum first and Ava wanted to win. Moving her tongue and fingers faster, she could hear Sara's cries of love but could also feel Sara picking up her pace and felt something else, something new. Sara was starting to spank her, every slap wasn't soft or playful but it wasn't hard either; it felt just right and it was turning Ava on even more, especially because with each smack she squeezed upon release.

"Argh, argh, oh shit ... shit, Babe, oh Babe." Ava exclaimed in pleasure giving up on pleasing Sara with her mouth but continued pulling on her fingers, moving them as fast as humanly possible until Sara also had enough.

"Huff, huff, huff, mmm, Ava," Sara said ecstatically catching her breath as she parted her mouth from Ava's body to which Ava responded in kind. The girlfriends laid down next to each other, listening to the sound of their breathing. Eventually, Sara caught a second wind and spoke up. "Hey, can you reach for the nightstand?"

"Sure, Uhm, which one do you want?" Ava asked opening the drawer, knowing exactly what Sara wanted her to get.

"I think I'm in the mood for the purple one," Sara said with a smile.

"Oh, it's been a while since we did the purple one," Ava replied delightfully as she pulled out a large purple double ended dildo from the nightstand and showed it to Sara as she crawled up to her face and began to kiss her. Parting their lips, the women began to lick the sex toy covering both tips with their salvia. Turning Ava on her back, Sara took the toy from her and slipped it into Ava who immediately gasped. Done with the warm-up, Sara used the dildo hard and fast causing Ava immense joy. Eventually, Sara stopped and got on the other end of the sex toy and leaned her head back in pleasure.

Raising Ava's leg in the air and holding it against her right breast, Sara and Ava began to gyrate their hips back and forth; scissoring into each other with the double dildo between their legs. They could feel the stimulation it was providing them, and how wet they were becoming which they felt when they touched in between their thrusts. As they moved faster, the sounds of their love increased as well. Sara, in particular, fell down on her back and felt Ava pulling Sara's leg towards her and thus increasing their scissoring. Sara could feel herself getting off once again, it was close. Just a couple more thrusts and she would feel euphoria, just a few more motions and she would -

"Oh fuck, fuck, ... fuck." Sara cussed as came sooner than she excepted with Ava soon following even repeated Sara's love cry almost word for word.

"That ... that was just ... just wow!" Ava happily said as she planted a kiss on Sara's ankle that was still next to her face.

Pulling the toy from between their legs, Sara got up into Ava's face. "I think we should do the purple one more often, don't you?" Sara asked kissing Ava.

"Hmm, definitely more often." Ava agreed in between the kiss.

"So what do you say, got one more round in you, Director Sharpe?" Sara propositioned.

"Tempting, very tempting Captain Lance but I think I'm spent," Ava admitted.

"Come one, just one more for me, please," Sara begged as she worked on Ava's neck.

"Whoa, you are being horner than usual lately," Ava exclaimed and noticed Sara's baby blue eyes looked troubled. "Sara, what's wrong?"

"I thought ... I thought I lost you, Ava. I thought I screwed things up between." Sara answered.

"Hey, you didn't okay," Ava said stroking her girlfriend's cheek.

"Those two weeks you were gone, I ... I had never been so unsure about anything in my life. I hated it." Sara admitted.

"Look Sara if ... if I hadn't gotten kidnapped, believe me, I would never have left things the way I did between us," Ava explained. "And about our fight earlier, look it's gonna happen from time to time but what's important is that we end up back on the same side."

"And the same bed," Sara replied with a seductive grin.

"And the same bed," Ava laughed as she agreed.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Man or woman, you know you got a solid lover when they want to jump your bones even when you don't look or feel sexy.**

**Thanks for reading, feel free to leave reviews.**


End file.
